One common type of self-service terminal is an automated teller machine (ATM). To provide an ATM owner with a high return on investment, it is imperative that an ATM remains in operation for as long as possible. To this end, ATMs are designed to ensure that they can be serviced quickly and efficiently by ATM technicians.
ATMs contain quite a number of devices, such as a cash dispenser, a card reader, a receipt printer, and the like. These devices enable the ATM to perform transactions for customers. Access to these devices may be provided from the rear of the ATM, and/or from the front of the ATM. Where front access is provided, an ATM is typically provided with a fascia on the front of the ATM that either (i) pivots upwards, or (ii) racks out (slides out like a drawer). Whichever mounting mechanism is used (a pivot or a slide), when the fascia is opened, the devices mounted within the ATM are exposed to enable an ATM technician to gain access to them.
One disadvantage of these mounting mechanisms (a pivot and a slide) is that devices mounted within the ATM may not be correctly aligned with corresponding slots in the fascia when the fascia is moved to the closed position. Furthermore, if these devices are not properly positioned when the fascia is closed, then the devices or the fascia may be damaged. This misalignment and potential damage gives rise to a relatively large number of additional service calls for ATM technicians. As a consequence, there may be an increased service charge (where third party ATM technicians are used) and reduced ATM availability for customers.